1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag pole mounting bases and more particularly pertains to a new flag pole mounting base for mounting a flag pole thereto to permit pivoting of the flag pole between raised and lower positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag pole mounting bases is known in the prior art. More specifically, flag pole mounting bases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,788; U.S. Pat. No. 951,649; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,694; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,213; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,924; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,877.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flag pole mounting base. The inventive device includes a mounting base having a top face, an open bottom face, a spaced apart pair of end faces, and a spaced apart pair of side faces. The mounting base is designed for pivotally mounting to resting surface. The mounting base has a threaded bore therein with an opening in the top face of the mounting base. The threaded bore is designed for receiving a bottom end of a flag pole therein.
In these respects, the flag pole mounting base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a flag pole thereto to permit pivoting of the flag pole between raised and lower positions.